Many single engraving applications have been hampered by the need for and general lack of skilled engraving machine operators. Prior to 1980 and the advent of computerized engraving machines this was even more pronounced because many of the skills required to use a manual engraving machine involved manual dexterity. Computerized engraving machines, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,150, 4,439,834, and 4,561,814, each to Dahlgren, Jr. et al and each incorporated herein by reference, eliminated or simplified many of the thought processes associated with engraving. A number of these early machines also simplified much of the material handling aspects of the trade as well.
From that time until now little has changed. For a wide variety of applications the computerized engraving machines is still, by far, the best solution. However, relatively skilled operators are still required to deal with many aspects of the engraving process, such as material selection, cutting tool selection, layout details, workpiece fixturing and cutting speeds and feeds. The present challenge is to limit or eliminate the high skill levels usually associated with engraving so that the process becomes practical for more and more businesses or users.